Unusual Love
by Sparkeliscious
Summary: What would happen if Rose and Christian saw Dimitri and Lissa getting it on and they left before the attack on the academy happened? What would become of Lissa and Dimitri and would sparks fly between Christian and Rose? LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I was walking to my dorm when I saw someone leaning against the building.

Adrian.

I walked closer and could smell vodka and the clove of his cigarette, I walked past him and into the dormitory.

"Hey little Dhampir, where are you going?" I heard Adrian called out to me.

"Far, far away Adrian." I walked up the stairs and into my room slamming the door in Adrian's face.

"Aww! Come one Rosie, You know you love me" I heard Adrian say opening the door. I walked to it as he opened it, I punched him in the face and said in a menacing voice,

"Leave me the hell alone or you will never see the light of day again!" and with that I shoved him away and shut the door. I turned around shaking my head as I gathered my cloths so I would have something to wear on the field experience with _Him!_

_**Flashback!**_

I sat in the gym hearing all the instructors talk about whats going to happen for the next six weeks, Field Experience. Then Alberta came up to the podium and started to call out names, when I heard his name, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I got up and walked down to where Alberta was standing and with an angry smirk I said,

"Thank you" but it dripped in sarcasm. I grabbed the things out of her hand before going to stand next to Eddie. I waited for all the names to be called and the end of the assembly and started to beat the shit out of the practice dummies.

_**End of flashback!**_

I shook my head again thinking of how I got Christian as my charge... GOD! I was so screwed because he might be dead at the end bu then again Lissa would hate me! Ugh! I zipped up my suitcase and went to my door, opened it and looked out, no-one was there, good. I left my suitcase at my door inside my room and stepped out into the corridor, I was about to lock the door when I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was getting hot and heavy with someone and it was defiantly not Christian, it was my Dimitri! I pulled out of her head and sprinted to Christian's room. I knocked on the door and when he opened it, I knocked on his face! Opps. I pulled my hand back,

"Omg Christian I am so sorry!" Omg! I think I'm horribly sick! I just said sorry to Fire Crotch!

"Rose? What are you doing banging on my door in the middle of the night? And why did you say sorry? For hitting me in the face?" Christian looked so confused, it kinda looked cute. H.O.L.Y! S.H.I.T! I did not just think that! I mentally shook my head,

"Christian, can I, um, come in?" I asked, he looked at me and nodded, I walked in and sat on his bed breathing hard.

"Rose? What is this about?" Christian asked, I looked at him and I got an idea.

"Christian you need to come with me now!" I saw where Lissa was, she was in a place that was supposed to be mine and Dimitri's place alone. The cabin! I pulled out of her head and I felt a tear slip down my face and before I could wipe it away, I felt Christian brush it off.

"Rose are you alright?" I just looked at him and grabbed his hand, not saying anything and just took him to the cabin. We burst through the door to see Lissa sitting on Dimitri!

"Lissa! How could you?" I screamed at her, tears streaming down my face. She looked guilty but through the bond I felt smugness and that she was happy, I can't believe her! She's fucking my boyfriend! The day after I told her that I was dating him!

"Dimitri! Why?" I just looked at him, "This was supposed to be our place! Why her? I thought you loved me!" While I was shouting they just sat there, still not moving once, I hadn't heard a single thing from Christian and saw that he was fuming so bad that he produced fire in his hands. I pushed him outside before he could kill us all and told him to wait here while I finish this. I walked back inside to see Lissa still in the bed but at least Dimitri had his pants on, I looked through the bond because I felt something wrong about this, I saw something that I never ever wanted to see. This wasn't the first time that they had had sex! And it was even before Dimitri and I had! I looked at both of them and walked over to Dimitri and punched him and then kneed him in the balls making him groan and drop like a sack of potatoes to his knees. I then walked of to Lissa and raised my hand to slap her, she cowarded away from me with fear in her eyes but I realized that just before I slapped her that she wasn't worth it, so in a low, menacing voice, even worse then I used with Adrian I told them this,

"If either of you come near Christian or I again I will not hesitate to kill you, and that includes you too _Princess_" With that I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room, leaving behind a still groaning Dimitri and a sobbing Princess.

_**Christian's P.O.V**_

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I heard someone banging on my door, I groaned and got up and answered it but I got hit in the face.

"Omg Christian I am so sorry!" Wait... was that Rose? Why was she saying sorry? And since when does she say it to me?

"Rose? What are you doing banging on my door in the middle of the night? And why did you say sorry? For hitting me in the face?" I asked, I was so confused,

"Christian, can I, um, come in?" Rose asked, what was with her? I thought she would be with Lissa cause I know Rose had that assembly for field experience, knowing them I thought they would have a slumber party or whatever chicks did. I just nodded and stepped aside and she walked in and sat on my bed,

"Rose? What is this about?" I asked, I still had no clue what was going on.

"Christian you need to come with me now!" Rose said, before I could say anything Rose got a blank expression on her face and I knew that she was in Lissa's head... for whatever reason I hadn't the slightest clue. When Rose was back in her head she had a tears rolling down her face so I brushed them away,

"Rose are you alright?" I asked, she didn't say anything she just grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and across the quad and over the oval to that cabin that Aunt Tasha had stayed in when she was here. When we got the we burst through the door and saw Lissa sitting on Guardian Belikov! And they were both naked!

"Lissa! How could you?" Rose screamed, tears streaming down her face. I didn't know what to say, I just couldn't believe that Lissa would do this to me! I never knew that Rose was dating Guardian Belikov but I guess it would explain some things. But I never thought that it would be something like what Rose said next,

"Dimitri! Why?" Rose looked at him, "This was supposed to be our place! Why her? I thought you loved me!" I was so angry at this point that I couldn't say anything but fire formed in the palms of my hands, Rose saw and pushed me out the door and told me to stay there while she finished this. The next thing I heard was a groan and a thump on the floor like someone dropping something heavy, and what Rose said next actually scared me, but I would never tell anyone that.

"If either of you come near Christian or I again I will not hesitate to kill you, and that includes you too _Princess_" I never thought that Rose stand up for me but when she came out she just stalked back across the oval and I had to run to catch up to her, we walked to my room and walked in. Rose sat down on my bed and exhaled as if she was holding her breath, and that's when I blew up.

"Rose! What the fuck was that all about!" I yelled, I was pacing around the room and I didn't stop even when Rose sighed,

"That Christian was the two most important people in our lives fuck up not only our lives but theirs as well." Rose said standing up and heading to the door,

"Where are you going?" I asked not really wanting her to go as I didn't want to be alone with all this mess. Rose sighed again while opening the door,

"I am going to get my suitcase because I got you for field experience." She said walking out the door, ok so this might not be as hard as I thought. When Rose came back, she put her case down by the door and looked around.

"Christian I bagsy's the couch cause I'm not sleeping in that bed with you" she went and sat down on the couch drawing her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her knees and started crying. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her drawing her into my body while she cried, after awhile she fell asleep so I gently picked her up and layed her under the covers in the bed and started getting ready to go to sleep and got in beside her falling asleep to dreams about my future now that Lissa wasn't in it, what I was surprised to see was that the girl in my dream that was pregnant with my child was Rose!


	2. THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_**Hi everyone!**_

As most of you all know, I haven't been updating lately... Well to tell you the truth, I'm not. I have been so busy lately with my training, school and well a lot of family issues to be able to just sit down and write. I want to write them but I have lost interest in some and I have decided to put almost all up for adoption! Ok, there is only one problem with that thing though... I don't know what to do with the stories after someone wants to adopt it! So if anyone knows what to do and if they want to adopt one of my stories please give me a message!

... Anyway... the stories up for adoption are: What the hell!, Twist my hips and Me and my new world. So until next time I update...

Sparkeliscious.


End file.
